


Inside The Pocket of Your Ripped Jeans

by blulrryface



Series: Pillow Talk [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (kinda???), Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romance, im a greek myth hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blulrryface/pseuds/blulrryface
Summary: "What if I was one of them? Will you think I'd be brave enough?" He blurted out the question and stop Louis mid-story. Turning over to face him, Louis said, "Yes, I think you'd be brave enough. You'd be Aristos Achaion." The best of men-best of Greeks.
"And you'll always be there right? By my side?" Harry asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with another short fic! This fic was inspired by [Halsey's post](http://iamhalsey.com/post/150471679986/one-time-i-was-gone-somewhere-across-the-world) but I change the plot a bit. Also this fic hasn't been beta-ed yet (obviously) so I'm very sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors.  
> Credit for the image: [x](https://twitter.com/larry_aesthetic)
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

 

"Lou, just please cut the crap and talk to the point!" Harry yelled as he slammed the door of their apartment.

  
"So now I'm talking crap, huh? Why don't you stop being a dickhead and start thinking before you act!" Louis screamed at him.

  
With a sigh, Harry said, "Can we stop screaming? What did I do wrong? Is it the way I stare at that waitress?"

  
"Oh for gods sake, I don't care about that stuff. Can you stop being so full of yourself?" Louis said.

  
"So what did I do? Why are you so mad at me? Just tell me so we can get this over with and go to sleep."

  
"You said to my father that I got a B on a test, Haz!"

  
"Yeah so what? It's good right? You passed that test!"

  
"Ugh! No it's not and it shows that I'm not a good enough son to him! Didn't you saw the look on his face? Oh God, I'm not good enough and now you wanna leave me right?"

  
"What? What are you talking about? Do you want me to leave?" Harry ask him, so confused with all of this.

  
"So you want to leave right? Just leave if that's what you want!"

  
"No, I don't want to leave." Harry stepped forward and grip Louis' shoulders. "I've got what I want in my hands, but I will leave if you want me to. Do you want that?" He asked while hugging Louis in his arms.

  
Louis replied, "I don't know what I want." He tuck his head under Harry's chin and sniffled. He seem to cannot stop the tears that streamed down his face. Fighting with Harry always make him like this.

  
"That's okay, you'll figure it out." Harry said while he rub Louis' back. "Are we done, Love?"

  
With a nod, Louis replied, "I'm sorry."

  
"Me too, Babe, I'm very sorry for what I said to your father. I know how you and your father's relationship and I shouldn't have said that. I just want to tell your father how proud I am of you." Harry tell with that tone of his voice that can make Louis calm.

  
"It's okay, what's done is done. Can we go to bed now? I'm tired." Louis asked.

  
"Sure, Love. Let's go."

 

➸♡

 

Lying atop of their bed in their small apartment room with white sheet covering both of their bodies while watching the stars from their half open curtain seem such a simple yet perfect thing they always do at night.

  
"Tell me about them. I love when you tell me their stories." Harry asked Louis to tell him stories about the stars because he know Louis is really passionate about stars, constellations, and astronomy stuffs. Sometimes when they lay chest-to-back at night, Louis likes to tell him a story about the Gods and Goddesses-how they fought at war, how they fell in love, and how they died-while absentmindedly tracing a different kind of constellation star on the palm of Harry's hand as the stories change from one God to another.

  
Tonight, he tell him the story of Perseus. A Greek demigod that brave enough to kill Medusa, cut her head off and give it to Athena just to free his mother. As the story goes, Louis seemed too invested on telling the story and Harry cannot help to think 'What if he was one of the Gods or demigods? What if he was one of the stories? What if he was a hero?'

  
"What if I was one of them? Will you think I'd be brave enough?" He blurted out the question and stop Louis mid-story. Turning over to face him, Louis said, "Yes, I think you'd be brave enough. You'd be Aristos Achaion." The best of men-best of Greeks.

  
"And you'll always be there right? By my side?" Harry asked.

  
A little laugh escaped Louis' lips. 'How can he think I'm gonna leave him?' he think. "Umm... No, I think I'll get sick of you." He answered instead.

  
"Looouu..." Harry whined and it makes Louis giggle. "I'm being serious." He continued.

  
"Well I am too." Louis tried to hold his smile but he failed miserably.

  
"Oh really?" Harry smirked. "Then I'm just gonna have to tickle you until you promise me you'll always be right next to me."

  
"What are you going to do?" He asked but Harry hands already at his side. "Haz, you know I hate being tickled and I'll probably end up kicking you on the nose." He said while trying to run from the bed. Sadly, being a strong and quick person Harry is, he already hold Louis close and start tickling him.

  
Laughter suddenly fill the room. They both grinning so wide their faces hurt from it. Louis is still kicking the bed sheet and Harry still tickling him.

  
"Stop! Haz please stop!" said Louis breathlessly.

  
"Say you'll be by my side and I'll stop." Harry replied smiling from ear-to-ear.

  
"Okay! Okay! Please stop!" Louis begged running out of breath and finally Harry spare his boyfriend a mercy.

  
Catching their breaths together, the room seems too quiet for the both of them. They both stare at the white plain ceiling of their apartment.

  
"You know I'll never leave you right?" he asked.

  
"Yeah, I know." Harry replied while looking at his boyfriend.

  
They ended up sharing a kiss or two before going to bed.

 

➸♡

 

It's cold and makes him numb to the bone. Well, it's winter and it should be cold, but it's not the main reason why Harry is cold. It's winter and he should be sitting down in front of the fireplace, warming his body inside the house while enjoying a nice hot chocolate and maybe cuddle with Louis. But instead, he's standing outside in the pouring snow, above the cold hard ground, and he can't feel his toes. Wearing all black from head to toe he stare at the ground.

  
"Harry, you should go inside or you'll catch a cold." Someone said beside his ear while rubbing his back in an attempt to soothe him but he doesn't move a muscle. He don't care about anything else. He just want Louis by his side. Louis who promised him to always be by his side, but now where is he?

  
He's nine feet below the ground.

  
It's long after everyone's gone that Harry make a move. He step forward to look at the tombstone better. It has his lover's name on it. He trace it lightly with his finger, skin against stone, soft touch against hard surface.

  
"Hi sunshine..." he greets him, but only silence that followed.

  
Wind rustle against the branches, he took a deep breath, "I don't know what to say," he sniff and smile to the ground, "It was all so sudden. You're gone so suddenly and I'm..." he cannot stop the tears now, it's streaming down his face like a waterfall. "You promised me Lou, and I'm holding onto that promise."  
Without another word, Harry spun around and start walking away from the graveyard.

  
Arriving at the apartment he kicked his boots aside, too tired to do anything else he let his body takes him to the bed and rest his wondering mind for a while. He hasn't sleep since the call he received, the news about an accident that he can't prevent because he isn't around. Slowly, just like a candle that's melting by a fire, he drift into the darkness.

 

➸♡

 

Darkness fill his too empty and too silent room when he open his eyes again. He admires the surrounding of their—no scratch that, his—room and see some scattered clothes around the room, some chips he and louis hasn't finished yet on the table, and other useless things. With a sigh, he tried to get up from the bed and walk towards his closet.

  
He's still dressed in yesterday's—was it yesterday or today's, he couldn't tell—clothes. Sliding his hands into his coat pockets to emptied the content is when he realized there's something there. He didn't remember what he put there because he barely used the black coat he's wearing now. He start to pull out the thing and he noticed it's a crumpled ripped off paper. When he straighten the paper to check if it's important or not is when he's struck by the feeling.

  
_'You'll always be by my side, right?' How could he ask me such a thing? Of course it's a yes. It's a yes now, it's a yes after, it's going to be a yes even if he asked me a million times. I will follow him to death._

  
Harry is not in his right mind but he's 100% sure it's not his writing. The writing style looked oddly familiar but he doesn't want to be guessing. So he put aside the paper that's in his hands and going to tidy up his apartment.

  
Starting by the clothes that littered the ground. There's so many of Louis clothes and it makes him sick and dizzy—he knows louis is a messy person but the sickness isn't because of it. He's putting it away one by one when there's a piece of paper falls from one of Louis' jeans pocket. Harry let it be on the floor—probably a receipt from a store—for him to swipe it later. But when he come across, it doesn't look like a receipt. Yes, the front is very much indeed a receipt of a cigarette that Louis usually buy, but there's another note on the back with the same writing style as the previous note.

  
_He hates it when I smoke. His nose would scrunch up cutely when I blow out the smoke. But he doesn't get up and leave the room. He's still there, talking about anything he found interesting on the balcony of our apartment, even when it's cold. Maybe it's the sweetest thing anyone did to me—_ _to not leave me alone when they hate something about me—_ _and I'm very glad that he's the one who did it._

  
That's what the note said and Harry choked out a sob after reading it. He remembered the night they sit up talking about life when they both can't sleep while Louis take a smoke. On the balcony, in their underwear, with bed cover cocoon both of their bodies.

  
A sudden realization strike him at that moment. The previous note reminds him too of that night they lay together on the bed while Louis blabbering about his love with greek mythology stories. And he is sure by now that Louis leave little notes around the room.

  
So he goes on and search around their apartment. By his closet, Louis' closet, the drawer, the bedside table, anywhere. An hour of search gain him a torn piece of paper, a crumpled note, and a tissue. He pick the tissue because the difference with the other paper.

  
A small sob left his mouth but Harry is smiling. Of course Louis would be cheesy as fuck and wrote a note on their favorite cafe's tissue.

  
_He came. An hour and sixteen minutes late, but he came._ _—_

 

Harry knew what day it was. The day when he got stuck on traffic because of the rain and Louis wait him for an hour. He and Louis always met at that cafe before they go home from work. They walk together hand-in-hand, sharing a kiss here and there, and with some takeaway bread for breakfast.

  
_—He's ordering now. A hot coffee with milk and chocolate scone, his favorite. I always say that I don't like coffee and that I prefer tea. But I silently like the taste of coffee from his mouth. Only from his mouth._

  
He reach his hand to the back pocket of his jeans, in search of a napkin to wipe his teary eyes. Instead, he found something.

  
_I will always love you—_ _I will always love the curls behind your ears, the way that you woke me up with kisses, the way you drink your tea with sugar, the pout of your lips when you're concentrating, the way sunlight shines around you when I'm the first one to wake up, and all the millions little things about you—_ _forever._

  
And that's the last note he read for the day. There's still so much to be search, to be read, and to be cherished. A tear slipped out from his eyes but there's a smile on his face, a love in his heart, and a memory full of Louis on his mind.

  
_He is half of my soul, as the poets say._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending sucks I know:-( but comments and kudos are very much appreciated!  
> Please reblog the artwork of this fic [here](http://blulrryface.tumblr.com/post/155850504549/inside-the-pocket-of-your-ripped-jeans)  
> Say hi to me on [tumblr](http://blulrryface.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/blulrryface).


End file.
